medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bukiko Udou
| image = Bukiko Udou.jpg | age = Unknown | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Gekka Hyoujin Kai | relatives = Unknown | weapon = Spear | manga debut = Chapter 141 }} Bukiko Udou (Udou Bukiko) is a member of the Gekka Hyoujin Kai, abbreviated as Ge’hyoukai, tasked with approaching potential suitors for the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. Personality Udou is very violent, brutally attacking Konomi Mera and Kuroudo Iizuka without provocation, an act she considers “fooling around”. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 13-14 She shows little in the way of sympathy, mocking Medaka Kurokami’s horror at the idea of a second Jet Black Wedding Feast, and revealing that all six of her suitors are dead with a smile. Despite being affiliated with the Ge’hyoukai, Udou shows no deference to the Kurokami Group, openly relishing the chance to taunt Medaka. Despite her bravo however, Udou is easily cowed by Medaka’s strength, and is shocked when the other girl states her intent to participate in the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 16-23 Appearance Udou has short black hair and noticeably small, round eyebrows. She wears a dark colored leotard with a light colored scarf. The leotard also has a white bunny tail on the back, and Udou also wears long, ragged bunny ears on her head. She wears elbow-length gloves with zippers down the side, and knee-length with a similar design. Udou has a tattoo on each shoulder. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Udou appears in the Hakoniwa Academy cafeteria, having brutally beaten Mera and Iizuka so stealthily that a conversing Medaka and Kamome Tsurubami did not even notice. As she waits for them to notice her, Udou eats a piece of meat. When Medaka notices her, Udou tosses Mera aside and introduces herself as a member of the Ge’hyoukai, and claims she has great news. She claims that she knows nothing of what happened three years ago, but reveals that there will be a second Jet Black Wedding Feast held now that Medaka is sixteen. Questioned by Tsurubami, Udou tells him that all the original suitors are dead, and that new suitors from each family have been selected; she has in fact come for Tsurubami, not Medaka, to invite him to the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Udon goes on to explain that everything is for the growth of the Kurokami Group, and that once a suitor is selected, the marriage will take place immediately. She turns to Medaka and tells her that once the process of elimination is over, she will be expected to drop out of school, and that she should make no complaints. Udon is shocked when Medaka destroys the tip of her spear with just wind pressure, and is further amazed when Medaka declares she will enter the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 13-23 Before leaving, Udou tells Medaka and Tsurubami that they need to find four more people to join them. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 1 Later, Udou meets the Tsurubami Team on the aircraft carrier Black, the greatest piece in her collection, and the stage for the second Jet Black Wedding Feast. Udou explains they need to be on the sea because it is a neutral zone. Udou leads them into the ship to meet Medaka’s suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 4-5 When Medaka moves toward Kairai Kugurugi, Udou gets between them, stating that taunting is not allowed. She then explains that the second Jet Black Wedding Feast is a six versus six elimination battle; the first team with six victories wins. She goes on to state that if the Tsurubami Team wins, then Medaka’s ties to her suitors will be cut, while if the Sub-House Joint Team (Udou accidentally begins to call them the Pervert Team) wins, a final round to decide everything will be planned. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, pages 14-15 Equipment Weapons Specialist: Udou carries a spear longer than she is tall. She seems quite proficient in its usage, as she was able to brutally beat both Mera and Iizuka so stealthily that neither Medaka or Tsurubami noticed. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 13-14 The spear’s tip is destroyed by Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 141, pages 21-22 On the aircraft carrier Black, Udou is seen with a new spear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 142, page 4 Later References Category:Characters Category:Female